Absolute End
by KuroKururugi
Summary: Absolute End is the ultimate video game. Mari gets stuck in the game and must find a way out. Will he ever get out of the game or will he be stuck forever? P.S. Characters are mine :D
1. Absolute End 1

Absolute End-One

"Get him!" Mari Katsuya ran from the police as he tried to figure out what to do. He tried ditching them as he kept running into the alleyway. The police block the entrance way of the alley. Mari started to laugh as he jumped onto a ladder and climbed up onto the roof top. The police tried to go after him but they failed. As he jumped onto the roof Mari started to laugh down at them.

"Stupid coppers!" Mari started to head to his hideout as quickly as he could. After he entered his hideout, Mari dropped his messenger bag on the ground and stretched tiredly. As he sat in front of his laptop, that he stole, he turned it on. He connected to the internet that he rewired from the building, he tried to log on. While he waited, he went to his bag and pulled out a CD case. He chuckled as he opened it and took out a disc with the title 'Absolute End'. Mari headed back to his laptop he placed the CD into the CD drive and waited for it to load. Once it finished loading the screen turned black and a female voice is heard.

"Thank you for choosing Absolute End. Understand this game has everything you ever wanted. Please pick your gender and type in your name." Mari clicked on male and typed in his name. "Welcome Mari. Please answer the following questions to pick you right species. The species that you can be are Humanoid, Angel, Demon, Human, and Half-Breed. Humanoids are human beings with animal features and animal skills. Angels are holy beings with good hearts. Demons are ruthless creatures with the thirst of blood. Humans are mere mortals with their own choices. Last are the Half-Breeds; they are mixed with any species. Let us begin…Please describe yourself." Mari started to type something short about himself.

"So you are a rebel, headstrong, cocky, and ruthless? You are quite the troublemaker then. You must be thinking of being a demon. One more question will be fine. What kind of weather do you prefer?" Mari typed it in. "Winter is very good for your personality. I've chosen the right species for you. Are you ready to begin?" Mari clicked yes. "I hope so. Welcome to Absolute End's world." A portal then appears from Mari's laptop.

"The Hell!?" Mari stood up quickly away from his laptop. The portal grew bigger and more powerful. Unable to get away from the portal's grip Mari gets sucked into the portal. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Mari awoke and found himself in unfamiliar land. Mari looked around he noticed something different about his surroundings. One, there were no more buildings, roads, or civilization. Mari stood up and noticed something different with him…like something wagging? Mari looked behind him and finds that he has a wolf tail. "THE HELL!?" He placed his hands on his head he felt wolf ears. "Okay this is weird. Where am I?" He looked around he spots a boy about his age with crimson hair and jet black eyes. "Uh could you tell me what's going on? Or where am I?"

"Welcome to Absolute End, Mari. I'm Ryuuka, Guardian of Absolute End. I'll be assisting you through this adventure. You have pirated this so you are stuck here until you defeat the creator. Good Luck." Ryuuka then disappeared into thin air. He looked around, Mari noticed so many players around Absolute End; humanoids, demons, angels, and humans. He noticed so many gadgets around his belt about the game and to start off his adventure. Mari was given a heavy sword and a katana to fight to start with. Mari looked around one last time then started to walk around a bit.

"It looks like I'm not leaving here until I find this creator. Wait…Ryuuka didn't tell me where to start. Damn it! This is stupid." Mari stuffed his hands in his pocket and began to wander the platform. Thus Mari began his adventure.


	2. Absolute End 2

Absolute End-Two

Mari began to walk around the field and found a book on the ground. He picked the book up and read the title out loud. "Game manual?" He opened the book and read it.

_Your Gadget Belt_

_Map radar/Locator__ – This handheld gadget is used for seeing your location and the locations around you. Also it gives you a small description of the location._

_Item holder storage – __This small yellow box can hold up to 99 items so choose wisely on your items. Also this does not count for event items._

_Equipment storage – __This small red box can hold up to 99 equipment items; swords, staves, spears, guns, bow and arrows, axes, claws, books, daggers, katanas, fists, armor, helmets, capes, etc._

_Food Storage - __This small blue box stores up to 99 food items._

_Info Handheld - __A palm size device where it helps you keep on track of your events and your party. Also, it is your HELP device_

_Communicator –__ Enables you to speak to one of your teammates or to someone in your list of contacts. You can only hold 20 so be wise._

_Map Radar instructions;_

_On the Map Radar certain keys to it_

_Red Dots __-are Weapon/Equipment Shops, they sell weapons and equipment_

_Yellow Dots __-are Item Shops, they sell potions, herbs, etc, items you need to travel_

_White Dots -__ are homes, buildings etc. places you may enter to meet other people or find items_

_Blue Dots -__ are restaurants and cafes_

_X marks -__ are destinations that are important or where you should be heading next_

_Other;_

_Messenger Bag__ – Do not underestimate this bag it can fit so many items. Also this bag hardy weight anything._

Mari closed the book and placed it in his bag for later. He looked around and noticed a small town he pulled out his Locator. 'Location is Howary Town. This location is best for beginners to get what they need and start their adventure.' The Locator turned off after that. Mari placed it back onto his Gadget Belt and headed into the town.

Mari entered Howary Town he noticed it was a bit empty. "I guess there aren't many beginners." Mari said out loud. Mari wondered the small town he saw no one but some characters who were supposed to be there. Mari exited the town and into the field. Suddenly he got attack by a monster. This monster was a Fungious, a fungus like creature with sharp claws and teeth. Mari jumped back dodging the monster's attack then he quickly grabs his heavy sword.

"Careful." Mari looked next to him and spots Ryuuka next to him with a heavy sword as well. "Mari I'm here to help you understand how to fight." The monster roared at them as it got closer. "First you have two weapons, a heavy sword and a katana; your katana can be used for defending yourself. Swing your heavy sword for impact, when you level up and are use to your heavy sword you'll learn new attacks. Now go ahead and attack" Mari nodded his head and strikes the enemy.

Mari stabbed the monster in the chest. The monster disappeared into thin air and Mari felt weird. "That was weird, I feel different." Ryuuka laughed as he looked at Mari and handed him a device.

_Experience Device –__ this small wristwatch is wore to keep track of your experiences. The more experience you gain from your battles, you can learn need moves or grown more levels._

"_You gained experience, you reached level 2._" The experience device said.

"So it's gonna tell me when I gain a level?" Mari asked. Ryuuka nodded at Mari.

"Yes. Also you can't go on this alone. Make sure you recruit up to three other people for now then more people into your group." Ryuuka said as he disappeared. Mari sighed as when back into the pervious town he had passed. He looked around for someone who just started.

"Hello? Hello? It seems like there are no beginners here." Mari started to head out of the town once again until someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Who's there?!" He said as he spun around to see who dared to even touch him.

"Yo! My name is Nayouki Inozuka!" He smiled at Mari. "You called? You said hello and I answered!" Nayouki's fox tail waged happily. "And here I am!"

"Okay. I just need a team to get out of here." Mari said as he gave Nayouki a weird look.

"So you pirated this game? That's horrible!" Nayouki scolded Mari. Mari still looked at Nayouki weird. "What? Alright I'm new here too-ish."

"That doesn't even make sense. You either started or you have been here longer than I have." Mari growled as Nayouki started to annoy him.

"A little touchy aren't you?" Nayouki chuckled. "Alright I've been here a bit longer than you have, maybe a day or so."

"You're weird." Mari simply said to Nayouki. Nayouki shook his head.

"Shall we get started on our adventure, Mari?" Nayouki asked as he passed Mari heading out the town.

"How do you know my name?" Mari asked him.

"You told me not that long ago." Nayouki said to Mari as he looked at him.

"I don't remember telling you my name." Mari walked towards Nayouki.

"Come on let's just go to the next destination. You do want to get out of here, right?" Nayouki said to Mari with a smirk. Mari nodded and together they left Howary Town. Mari looked at Nayouki as he followed him a bit behind. Mari couldn't trust Nayouki not for one bit. But he did want to get out of this game so he had no choice but to follow Nayouki.


	3. Absolute End 3

Absolute End- Three

Mari and Nayouki entered Yakuary Woods between Howary Town and Yaku City. The woods were very thick and dark. Mari used his heavy sword to cut though the thick woods. Nayouki used his two twin katanas to help Mari cut through the woods. They had reached the center of Yakuary Woods and they decided to camp out and then start up again in the morning. Mari picked up some wood to be used as firewood. Nayouki set up the sleeping bags they would be sleeping in. Once everything was set they sat around the campfire silently. Suddenly they heard a rustle in the trees above. Mari and Nayouki quickly stood up pulling their weapons.

"You see anything?" Nayouki said as he kept looking around.

"No." Mari replied back. After awhile they didn't hear anything. "I think whatever it was is gone now." Nayouki agreed and the two went back to the campfire. Suddenly something grabbed Mari from behind and had a dagger held close to his neck. Mari dared not to say a word.

"Mari!" Nayouki looked around for a solution but so far found nothing. Suddenly Nayouki grinned as he looked at his shadowed enemy. Nayouki did some hand signals and vines grabbed the enemy from below.

"Ah! Let go of me!" The enemy growled out loudly as he was hanged by his leg above Mari. Mari looked at Nayouki with confusion. 'I said let me go!" The enemy was a tiger demon.

"Tiger demons are quite rare in this game." Nayouki said as head walked toward the demon. "Now why were you attacking us?" The fox humanoid asked as he held his katana under the tiger demon's neck.

"Because I'm a demon here! I lust to kill and for blood! Now can you let me go now?" The tiger demon pouted. "Serious! The blood is rushing to my head." He crossed his arms and waited for his answer. Mari looked at the demon and glared at him.

"Shut up." Mari looked at Nayouki. "Why did you save me? You don't even know me long enough to even dare to save my pathetic life." Nayouki looked at Mari and smiled at him.

"I don't think your life is pathetic as you say, Mari." Nayouki walked towards Mari and patted his shoulder. "Never say that your life is path-" Nayouki was interrupted but a loud groan.

"Oh stop! I'm almost in tear here. Sorry for interrupting this moment between soon to be best friends but I'm becoming light headed." Mari looked at him and sighed. "So that's a yes on letting me go?"

"I need to form a team to get out of this damn game. If I let you go you join us and help me beat the creator." Mari said at him with a deadly glare.

"Besides the fact that I'm a demon really means nothing to you. If I do join I need a host. By the fact you had no idea 'bout me need a host, I'm going to do that part of explaining of the game." Mari nodded once the tiger demon continued his speech. "First can you let me down?" Mari looked at Nayouki and signaled him to let the tiger go. Nayouki nodded and released him. The tiger demon fell on his head. "Oww! Geez thanks for the warning." The tiger demon stood up and patted off the dust from his clothes. "Alright first instead of calling me the tiger demon, my name is Zain. I'm not a really a demon…" Zain trailed off.

"You're a half-breed." Nayouki simply said to Zain. "You're a tiger humanoid mixed with a vampire. The vampire side makes you crave for blood of a host not from a fighting blood craze." Mari looked at Nayouki as he continued to explain. "You need a host to live on or you'll get an early game over. By the looks of you, you been on potions and losing your speed since blood from your host gives you yours speed."

"You know I was supposed to explain everything about me. And yeah I am a half-breed. You know I'm not going over this again. I need a host before we do anything cool like. A girl would be very nice." Zain grinned.

"Look this game only is rated for language not sex of any matter! Plus you can't just have anything type of breed. You have to have an angel because if you drink from another vampire you'll turn into sand." Nayouki crossed his arms with a smirk. Zain growled at Nayouki.

"Children, children. Look stop fighting and we can get through this. I want out of this game and if I don't get out of this game as soon as possible." Mari glared at the two with fire surrounding. "I'll kill the both of you so many times you'll run out of you lives!" The two smiled in defense, nodding. "Good cause I'm not going to babysit you two though this game."

"Let's camp for now and find you a mate-" Zain interrupted Nayouki.

"A host! Not a mate! I need a host, get it right fox boy!" Zain growled at Nayouki. "Are we going to fight every time?"

"What the hell did I just say?" Mari yelled at the two. Nayouki and Zain hugged each other happily. "Good, be nice to each other or you're going to have to find a new way to walk without legs." Mari went to his sleeping bag and tried to get to some sleep.

"Is he always like this?" Zain asked Nayouki as they sat at the campfire.

"Don't know. I just met him not that long ago." Nayouki poked the fire with a stick.

"So why save his life?" Zain looked at Nayouki. Nayouki just smiled at Zain. "No." Nayouki looked at Zain confused. "You're not gay are you?" Nayouki laughed loudly rolling on the ground. "You know a simple 'no' would be nicer."

"I'm sorry. No I'm not but I think this game just got interesting." Nayouki went to his sleeping bag and laid there.

"Who exactly are you?" Zain asked but no answer from Nayouki. "How rude…" Zain decided to take lookout for the night.


	4. Absolute End 4

Absolute End-Four

In the morning the three headed out the woods they headed into town. "Can I ask…WHY DO I HAVE TO BE LEASHED!?" Zain yelled as he growled.

"Because you need a host and I don't want this entire town after us. " Mari said as he yanked on the leash. Zain grunted in pain and pouted. They wondered through town to see if they can find any angel that would agree to be Zain's host. So far no luck no even with any girl angels. After they finally wondered the whole town no girl agreed to be his host. "No girl wants you, no surprise there really." Mari joked as he sat down, tired.

"This sucks! I need a host to help you two with this!" Zain growled out as he sat next to Mari. "By the where did Nayouki head off to?" Zain looked around to see if he can find him. Suddenly he saw an angel taking care of a young dog humanoid. "Hold the phone! Mari, did we ask her?" Mari looked at the girl Zain was talking about. "Should I ask her? She's cute!"

"You wanna ask her? Mari chuckled. "Alright, go ahead." Mari let Zain off of the leash and Zain ran off. Nayouki walked toward Mari and gave him a weird look. "Just watch." Mari chuckled from the first time. They watched Zain approach the angel from a distance.

"Excuse me, beautiful," Zain said as he approached the angel. The angel turned around and a looked at Zain. "Wow you are very pretty. Do you want to be my host?" The angel chuckled at Zain and touched his

"Sorry but I'm not a girl. I'm a boy. My name is Isaiah." Isaiah told Zain with a smile. Zain's smiled turned to a frown as he just made a fool at himself. The tiger looked back at Nayouki and Mari they laughed at the scene Zain made. "Friends of yours?"

"Sadly yes there are. Sorry about bugging you. I'll leave." Zain turned and started to walk back to the two. Isaiah stopped Zain from leaving. "Huh?"

"Look, I know you probably want a girl but I can be your host until you find another one." Isaiah said as he looked at the ground. Zain looked over his shoulder and softly smiled.

"Alright then, Isaiah," Zain said as he headed back to the two who were laughing. Once they reached them Isaiah bowed and smiled. "This is Isaiah and he said he would be my host." Nayouki and Mari burst out in more laughter. "Such good friends I have here."

Mari and Nayouki kept laughing. "Okay. Okay. My name's Nayouki and this is Mari. Nice to me you Isaiah and welcome to the team." Nayouki shook Isaiah's hand and smiled at Zain. Zain growled at Nayouki already knowing what he was thinking. "Well at least you have a host now." Mari still couldn't control his laughter. Nayouki nudged him to stop. Mari regained his composer and shook Isaiah's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you two. I'm an angel and I go by the name of Isaiah." He said with a smile on his angelic face. Zain couldn't help but smile back at Isaiah. Zain shook his head and looked at Mari and Nayouki. "Alright it's time for us to get moving on to the next town. The faster we more the faster Mari can get out of here. Mari looked at Zain with a confused looked.

"So that means you have pirated the game Mari?" Isaiah asked Mari as he smiled. Mari looked away and nodded. Nayouki chuckled and patted Mari's back. "No problem Mari. We'll get you out of here." Nayouki said as he tried to cheer up Mari. Mari softy smiled at him. Nayouki was taken back a side never seen by Mari. "Well let's get going." Zain said as he leaded them to the next area.

"_Your first event is to get to Yaku City_"The info handheld stated as it showed the map. _"Find the head of the Yakuza Gang and defeat them from destroying the town."_ The handheld showed an x mark on the location of the Yakuza. Zain looked at the group and shrugged. "Alright you heard the handheld. First mission is to defeat the Yakuza."

The group started to walk towards the direction of Yaku City. The walk towards Yaku City was quiet. No one said a word to each other since the left the pervious town. Mari looked around him trying to take in the odd world he's stuck in. He started to growl and stopped walking. Everyone stopped walking and looked at Mari.

"I can't figure out this game. What did the creator do to this game? I mean like we are in a town then a woods and now going to a city. I don't get it." Mari said frustrated with the game. He looked at Nayouki for an answer but yet Nayouki was just smiling. "You know the answer. Just tell me before I have to beat it out of you."

"Touchy. Touchy Mari. Alright as far as I know is that some of the places here in the game world are in relation to the real world. It's supposed to be where you get to meet people from around the world in a game everyone can like." Nayouki said as he smiled at Mari and the rest of the group. Zain spoke up, "How do you know that?" Nayouki chuckled and smirk. "I read the packet inside the game case. Duh." Zain growled and pouted. Isaiah giggled and patted Zain's shoulder.

"He's right though because I am from Israel and I wonder out here for hours. So what Nayouki says is true. The creator created a world where everything a gamer likes in molded into one game." Isaiah said as he feathered out his medium sized white wings. Mari sighed as he kept listening to Nayouki and Isaiah go on about the game and the creator.

"Also the game has every form of platform an ultimate gamer ever wants. Shooter, role playing, strategy role playing, racing, fighting, and so on." Nayouki said "But that's if you choose that form of game. The creator has two forms of games. The game that is actually played on a game system or the one my computer. And as you can see if you pick the computer game one you get sucked into the game. If you bought the game…" Nayouki looked at Mari and smirk. Mari chose to do nothing and kept listening. "…you can leave whenever you want but it must be at a saving point. If you pirated the game you are stuck here until you beat the game which ends with the creator." Mari sighed.

"If the final boss is the creator, who created this game and everything around us, how in the world are we going to have a chance to beat him?" Mari asked as if already defeated. "Wouldn't he already know every way to deflect the attacks or magic? There is no way I'm going to be able to get out of here." Mari sighed out. Nayouki placed his hand on Mari's shoulder. Mari looked at him with no hope.

"Mari, don't think like that. You are not defeated just yet." Nayouki chose the wrong choice of words. Mari sighed even more. "What I meant was you haven't even tried. Heck we haven't even started the game yet. C'mon let's try our best." Nayouki said with a smile. Mari looked at Nayouki as he directed the other two to keep walking to their next destination. Mari couldn't put his finger on it but something about Nayouki wasn't right with him. Slowly Mari followed the group to Yaku City.


End file.
